


Forever

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Series: Forever and Eternity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby in a Wheelchair, Dean - Freeform, Fate-as-a-cop, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Raphael as the bad guy because when does that ever change?, Sam - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, crowley as bobby's doctor, everybody's normal except the angels and supernatural creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working one of the busiest restaurants in Chicago, owned by Bobby and Ellen Singer, Dean spots a guy in glasses. Of course, trouble occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> -inspired by a photo of Castiel in glasses done by Artmetica on Livejournal  
> -um, not sure of any of the spoilers, but this series is completed  
> -I do not own Supernatural

Dean Colt worked on the waitressing staff in one of the top restaurants of Chicago. He had seen a lot of strange people, most of them from out of the city/state, but there were some few who were just absolutely the strangest ones he had ever seen. 

Like the really smoking hot man sitting at table 4 outside, as far as he could get from the rest of the people there, and near the road as though it were a quick exit for him. The man wore a tan trench-coat jacket type thing, and he had on a pair of expensive looking glasses that Dean thought were probably from some high-class glass store. He was staring at the man, unaware that he was doing so, when his current best friends came up to him. 

“Dude, you are SO going over to that table,” Sam Wesson said with a straight face. 

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled-and then paused as he felt something…off. He frowned, shifted slightly, and looked around the place. No fires in the kitchen had started, no one had spilled any trays, but there was something…wrong. 

Jo Singer, who had been about to tease Dean as well, noticed. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly, and Dean shook his head. 

“I’m not…sure.” He said, looking around. He started moving towards the front of the store, looking intently at all the customers. There was something not right-and then his eyes fell on a man who was tall, black, and wearing a black trench-coat. Somehow, Dean didn’t think that the man was like the guy he’d been staring at moments ago from table 4. This man was…dangerous. 

“Call our boss, tell him that there’s a suspicious character here in the restaurant.” Dean ordered quietly. Their boss, Bobby Singer, was the best at what he did and he was quite firm in making sure that peace stayed in his restaurant. Jo left immediately, having already followed Dean’s line of sight. Sam remained at his side, hefting a tray that had dirty dishes on it. 

“Want me to make a scene? You know Bob might forgive me seeing as how you’re the best at spotting trouble before it happens,” Sam said in an undertone.  
Dean hesitated, and then shook his head.

“Just wait. I’m going to go and serve the guy. Let the others on the staff know there might be trouble and tell them to be careful coming near him.” Dean ordered, and Sam nodded once before doing just that, keeping his eyes on Dean who went to serve the tall black stranger. 

“Hi, my name’s Dean Colt, and I’ll be your server today,” Dean said as loudly as he could so that he knew others would be able to hear him. The man looked up from staring at the guy Dean had first been interested in. 

“Winchester,” He said with distaste, then shook his head as if to remember something. Dean froze at the name, something thudding in his heart. “I will take you as my slave, and have you serve me for eternity.” 

Dean stared at him, unsure of what to say. Finally, his mouth opened before he could stop himself. 

“I doubt you’d last long with me as your slave.” He said, and without warning the man struck. 

He moved so incredibly fast that at one point Dean didn’t understand how he was suddenly being pushed against the table, a hand against his throat and a strange looking silver dagger at his heart. The man sneered at him. 

“My name is Raphael, you ignorant little-”

“Let him go,” Another stranger interrupted, as chaos swept around them. People were running for the doors. Some, who were braver and knew Dean personally as they had eaten here for years like he’d served here for years-seemed to look for some way to help. Sam and Jo were coming back to add him with Bobby Singer in tow, looking pissed that someone was attacking one of his people with seemingly no provocation at all. 

“Castiel,” Raphael said, glancing up from where he had pinned Dean onto the table. Dean had his hands up in the ‘I Surrender!’ position, and he was looking for some means of defending himself. He looked at Sam and Jo, wondering what to do. “I am not surprised that you are here.” He mused, turning back towards Dean. He traced a single finger down the middle of Dean’s chest, and Dean shivered slightly in revulsion. Sam’s eyes went wide, and Jo looked abruptly just as pissed as her dad. 

Explaining this was going to be lots of fun, if he got out of it. 

“I think that you should leave,” Castiel said, sounding calm. Though Dean saw his eyes tighten momentarily at the display that Raphael was making towards Dean. 

“And why should I do that?” Raphael asked, sounding lazy as he moved his finger towards Dean’s face, intent on stroking his cheek. Dean twisted, trying to break free, feeling terrified in a way that he’d not felt…ever. Jo was searching the kitchen for some sort of weapon to use, and came up with a knife. One that Dean knew to be silver. Sam looked as though he were about to put all his karate training to good use, and Bobby had left momentarily, returning with his weapon on choice in tow-a rifle that Dean knew he reserved only if he was really pissed off. 

“Because Fate says that if you do not, then you will die.” Castiel said simply, as if that was what mattered. 

Raphael stared at him. 

“You lie,” He sneered, standing up, and bringing Dean about to face him, twisting Dean’s right arm painfully behind his back and making him wince. Several others had hurriedly left the restaurant-in order to bring help-and some were watching in open astonishment at the confrontation. “Fate has nothing to do with this.”

“He does not lie,” One of the most beautiful women that Dean had ever seen stepped into the store, wearing a police uniform. She looked like a model for a goddess. She was…beautiful. 

Raphael snarled, sounding impatient and furious as to not getting his way. Dean could hardly be upset about that. 

“Release him in a few minutes, or you will die,” ‘Fate’ said, sounding calm. She had her weapon at her side, but did not pull it out. Dean hoped that she was fast. He didn’t like the way that Raphael was holding onto him, possessive almost. 

“I shall return,” Raphael said suddenly. “For he is mine-he has caused me great pain, and I shall make him pay-no matter how many places I must go to find him.” He warned simply, twisting Dean’s arm once and then…disappearing into thin air. 

The onlookers gasped as Dean was suddenly stumbling towards Castiel, who caught him. Sam, Jo, and Bobby rushed towards him, as Fate turned towards Castiel, who was now gently lowering him onto a chair. 

“In this place, you both live long and well. Use that time wisely, and I will make sure that Raphael does not come back.” She warned. Then she disappeared into thin air, just as Raphael had done.

“What the hell-” Dean croaked, his voice hoarse from fear-as well as pain. His arm was throbbing, and he was aware that it might be broken. 

“They will no longer bother you,” Castiel reassured him. “They meant to test me only. I had…fought against them for some time. I had asked that you not be involved, but neither would listen. I apologize for the pain.” 

“Dude, are you all right?!” Sam asked, coming towards him with wide eyes. Jo was still holding the knife, and Bobby had the rifle slung across his shoulder, looking around in case the guy came back.

“No-I think my arm might be broken or strained,” Dean admitted, wincing slightly as he moved it. 

“Next time, I’m just going to make a big scene. That way you won’t get hurt and the only person who might pay for it is me with Ellen shouting at me.” Sam said with a rueful smile on his face. 

“I called the hospital, their sending an ambulance and a police unit,” Bobby said, snapping shut his phone. “Thanks, Mister, for helping him out.” Bobby said, nodding towards Dean. 

“I could not stand aside and let him be…hurt,” Castiel said simply, and looked into Dean’s eyes. “I would never allow for such a thing to happen.”

There was a brief silence. Not silence, exactly, but Dean wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings as he stared back at Castiel. He knew, without asking, that Castiel was his-and he was Castiel’s. And that they were going to be together, no matter what happened. Even if Raphael and that woman-Fate-came back, he knew that Castiel would die to defend him.

So as the ambulance loaded him up, and were about to take off towards the hospital, Dean was not at all surprised to find Castiel holding them for a moment as he got into the ambulance to join him at his side. 

Forever and Eternity.


End file.
